Job Plug-ins
Below is a list list of job plug-ins for Vocaloid. Each of these plug-ins is designed to enhance the Vocaloid software usage in some way, from minor to major. About These feature of ther software was introduced starting from Vocaloid3 and Yamaha also features their own plug-in store, where users of the software can purchase these plug-ins. Plug-ins, however, are not neccesarily supported by Yamaha themsleves and are maintained by their programmers who made them. With that in mind, it is worth noting that ones in particular that are not made by Yamaha may not be 100% guaranteed to work with all features of the software, or in fact other plug-ins for the software. Many of the plug-ins developed by the Yamaha Corperation are free, therefore these additional plug-ins are often worth trying out. Despite their usefulness, a few of the plug-ins may be covered by software DAW or other audio enhancing software. Therefore they are not always useful for the specific Producer working with the software, and Vocaloid is perfectly usable without the aid of these plug-ins. Some plug-ins are already included with the Vocaloid 3 editor despite appearing in the Vocaloid store and therefore are a part of the standard Vocaloid package. It is not just Yamaha producing plug-ins for Vocaloid 3 and there are currently other unoffical plug-ins being produced. There are some risks involved with these particular plug-ins, however, this does not neccesarily mean they will harm Vocaloid 3 or your computer. List Do note, that Vocal libraries voicebanks themsleves are counted also as a type of Plug-in for the software; they are however not listed here, as they are listed as "vocal library plug-in" rather then "job plug-in". Plug-ins which are featured as part of the regulaur V''ocaloid3'' software will be listed on the Vocaloid3 ''page. Some plug-ins are not listed in certain language versions of the Vocaloid store, so you may not be able to purchase these without looking at the specific version to find them. VocaListener VocaListener is a singing synthesis system that automatically estimates parameters for singing synthesis from a user's singing voice with the help of song lyrics.http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/%E3%81%BC%E3%81%8B%E3%82%8A%E3%81%99. Its creators are Tomoyasu Nakano and Masataka Goto. VocaListener is the most anticpated of the plug-ins as its existence was known and demostrated since ''Vocaloid 2. AIST（National Institute of Advanced Industrial Science and Technology) developed the system in where users can adjust the limits to where the original singer can normally sing to where the Vocaloid can better match the original singer's inflections and details to the point of sounding like the original singer. In demos, Hatsune Miku and the Append voicebanks for her were used not only seperately but blended together, this added many layers to the singing output that a single voicebank alone could not achieve, resulting in a much more human-like tone. *Demonstrations of Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin(Act1), KAITO, MEIKO, Kagamine Rin(ACT2), Kagamine Len(ACT2), Gackpoid, Megurine Luka, Megpoid, Kiyoteru Hiyama, Kaai Yuki, SF-A2 miki, Hatsune Miku(Append), Lily, VY1, Gachapoid, Nekomura Iroha, Utatane Piko, Kagamine Rin(Append), Kagamine Len(Append), VY2 VocaListener was never made available for download. This version was restricted to research groups only. VocaListener2 was announced in July, 2010, the "2" has since been dropped from the name. *Demonstrations of Kagamine Rin(ACT2), Hatsune Miku Net Vocalistener was also going to be packaged with VY2, however, for various reasons the idea was abandoned.link VocaListener was released as a plug-in for Vocaloid3 on the 19th of October.linklink so far it currently only supports the Japanese language. *For more details see Here Master Tune Master Tune is a simple Plug-in designed to finely adjust musical scale in a whole part to such as 442Hz. Chaneable range is 412.0 - 455.0Hz. It was designed by Yamaha themselves. NyanNote This is just a plug-in that inputs the sound "miao" in the song position. You can choose the length of sound(note) to input from 2 types, that is, "short" and "long". This plug-in is made by the Yamaha corporation. V3KeroPitch This changes rise and fall of a note to a value of pitch bend and makes the sound "kero sound(frog sound)" that is like effected as giving a vocal pitch revise. Thsi plug-in is made by Yamaha. Pitch Randomize This rewrites a value of pitch vend in a selected area with a random value. The random level is 「1(small)」～「5(large)」. This is made by yamaha. IdolStyle This one makes the note in a selected area to the singing voice like 80's Japanese idol, by tuning pitch bend up at the last of notes which is extending. This is made by Yamaha. MetronomeJPNPiPo A Japanese only plug-in (will not work with voicebank librarys of any other language). This fills up with metronomic sounds like "pi""po""po"po" in the part QuantizeNoteLength This changes a length of notes in a selected area in one time. It will be the length of dotted note with checking Dotted Note. SineVibrato Adds vibrato to all the notes in the selected portion, using dynamics and pitch bend instead of the built-in vibrato feature. Developed by Yamaha. StaccatoSelected Makes the notes staccato by changing the length of notes and the value of velocity in a selected portion. Furthermore, an adjustment of decay time and acccent of expression control property of notes is possible here. Developed by Yamaha. Transposition Shifts the key of all notes up or down according to the value you put in. Developed by Yamaha. TrimPartLeftSide Deletes the extra part on the left side from an imported sequence. Developed by Yamaha. Japanese2Spanish Changes a Japanese VSQx to a Spanish VSQx. Made by Voctro Labs, this is downloadable from the Voctro-Labs own website instead of the Yamaha Shop.direct link to plug-in Double Duriation Doubles the duration of all notes and events in the songs. Made by Voctro Labs, this is downloadable from the Voctro-Labs own website instead of the Yamaha Shop.direct link to plug-in References External Links *Job Plug-in store (Japanese) *Plug-in store (English) Category:Software